Amanda the new winx rewrite, rewrite
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: In the small town of Gardiena Amanda the fairy of lightning is only she doesn't know she is a fairy much less a fairy princess! rewrite of my former rewrite
1. i know her

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic totally rewritten. I know it sucks still.**

**Missawesomeness123456**

**Chapter 1 running**

Amanda ran as fast as her legs could take her.

" _Who are they and what do they want with me?" she asked herself._

"Here little fairy come out from your hiding spot. I don't like games." Demanded a strange man with purple hair and gray eyes.

"Fairy but fairies don't exesist." Amanda thought hiding behide the trash cans, " even if fairies were real I wouldn't be one I'm just an average American girl. Ok average maybe not more like teen sensation lead singer in the band A&A. So being average is out of the question." Amanda reminded herself.

** Back at Alfea (thank you LaLa and Arey!)**

**Chapter 2 with the winx Mrs. F's pov**

The Winx had just got done with their afternoon classes to get called to Mrs.F's office.

"You needed us Mrs. F?" Bloom asked.

" Yes girls your needed in the city of Gardenia on earth. A much-needed fairy is in danger."

" What's new in our lives?" Stella muttered loud enough for Musa to hear. Earning a giggle.

" In danger from who?" asked Layla.

" In danger from Minasonie a very powerful but yet weaker than Baltor wizard."

"When do we leave?" asked Flora.

" When the boys get here we just notified them about your mission and they refused to let you go alone."

" That's them alright." Muttered Bloom.

"WAIT FEW HOURS I NEED TO GET READY! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME! OH NO THE WORLDS GOING TO END!" Stella shouted.

" Stell, we love you and all but the world is not going to end it just isn't logical." Tecna says rolling her eyes.

Flora's pov

When Mrs. F told us about this lost fairy we were already scared for her. I mean, Valtor was very, very, very strong. So as soon as we were dismissed we ran through Alfea to get to our dorms. And to our luck as soon as we finished packing the boys arrived to pick us up.

" Who's that?" Bloom asked looking at a tall lean guy with brown hair and green eyes.

" Oh girls this is Josh Prince of Santarrion. (San-tear-e-on) Josh this is my girl friend Bloom, Brandon's girl friend Stella, Helia's girl friend Flora, Riven's girl friend Musa, Timmy's girl friend Tecna, and Nabu's girl friend/ fiancé Layla." Sky said

" You had to tell him that." Layla growled.

" Does any one know what she looks like?" Stella asks.

" No we don't even know her name." Bloom says.

" Great we are operating blind." Sky says. Just then Faragonda walks into the room.

" Girls I have great news, we know her name just not what she looks like." Mrs. F said.

" Great what is it?" Stella asks in a rush.

" Amanda. Sky's twin sister. So we can safely assume that she looks like Sky." Mrs. F says.

" Wait I know her!" Bloom shouts.

" You do?" Sky asks with hope in his voice.

" Yeah, she is my adoptive sister. Mike and Vanessa raised the both of us. I never knew she was a fairy!" Bloom says.

" Whoa there I thought you said that your sister was in a rock band. Because if so… I WANNA MEET HER!" Musa shouts.

" Yeah she is that's the problem. She and the band are inseparable." Bloom says.

" Oooh I bet she has great fashion since." Stella says.

" Ok. Changing the subject. Let's get outta here." Josh said hesitantly leading the boys to the ship.

" Hey, Bloomie you think you can call her?" Stella asks.

" Yeah its worth a shot." Bloom says taking out her phone.

PHONE

Amanda- Hello?

Bloom- Hey 'Manda!

Amanda- Hey lil' sis long time no call.

Bloom- Sorry saving the world over here.

Amanda- just don't get yourself killed.

Bloom- that's what Mike and Vanessa say!

Amanda- Haha triple teamed!

Bloom- Hey my friends want to say hi your going on speaker.

Amanda- No prob.

Girls- Hey!

Amanda- Hey!

Stella- Did you know you're a fairy?

Amanda- Bloom what is she talking about oh and Andy and the guys want to say hi your going on speaker.

Sky- Andy and the guys?

Amanda- I am the only girl in our band.

Andy and the guys- Hey Bloomie!

Bloom- Hey guys what's new.

Andy- we won the annual music festival and got Amanda to drive one of the bikes.

Amanda-, which was terrifying.

Andrew- more like hilarious.

Amanda- would you like to die today?

Andrew- I'm good.

Sky- Bikes?

Bloom- Motorcycles.

Sky- WHAT!

Bloom- Amanda guess what we found your bio family.

Amanda- Really!

Stella- Yeah and you are one of us.

Amanda- Ok that I just might be able to live without. Oh and before I forget Bloom Andy asked!

Bloom- are you kidding me! That's Amazing! When is it gonna happen?

Amanda- we don't know yet I haven't even told Mike and Vanessa yet.

Bloom- you're smart.

Amanda- I try.

Bloom- sure you do.

Amanda- Oh you're a comedian.

Bloom- I try.

Amanda- Whatever. Why don't you and all of your friends come over to HQ and we can hang all day?

Bloom- that sounds great see you there.

Amanda- Bye see you soon!

Bloom- Bye.

PHONE CALL ENDED

" Bloom, mind telling me what Andy asked meant?" Sky asked.

"He proposed." Bloom said. Sky's head jerked up from the controls.

" What!"

" He asked her to marry him."

" Not what I meant but oh well, we better pick up my parents they would want to see her." Sky says.

" Yeah sure." Bloom says.

ON ERAKLION

"Are you sure you know where our little girl is?" the Queen asked Bloom.

" Yes your highness. And I know her very well."

" Then we must go and bring her back." The king said.

" That sounds fine but fair warning she just might put up a fight." Bloom says.

" As long as we get our daughter back." The queen says.

" Oh and she is engaged." Bloom says before hiding behind Sky.

" What!" the king and queen shout.

**Ok first chapter of my rewrites rewrite. How do you think the parents will react? Review and tell me how you like it so far and how the king and queen will react. I know it kinda sucks but for now that is…**


	2. Minasonie

**Heyyyyy! Second chapter and action!**

**Amanda's pov**

" Amanda! Blooms here with her friends and some old creepy people!" Andrew hollered.

" Coming! Oh and Andrew that was not nice!" I shout back.

" What ever!" Andrew yelled… in my ear.

" Ok I don't mind you yelling but when it is in my ear." I growl.

" Sorry 'Manda I thought you were back there."

" Its fine. Come in." I sigh waving Bloom, her friends and the creepy people in.

" So who are you guys?" Andy asks.

" Oh yeah I forgot to do that didn't I?" Bloom says.

" No worries Bloomie." Austin says giving her a hug.

" Ok guys the Blonde is Sky my boyfriend, and Amanda's twin brother." Bloom says.

" Well we do look alike." I say.

" The other blonde is Stella. Then its Brandon, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Layla and Josh. Oh and Amanda these are your parents and they aren't old and creepy Andrew. This is Erendor and Simaria." Bloom said going down the line.

" Ok you by now know me, Amanda. But this is my band, Andy on bass, Andrew on lead guitar, Austin on piano, Alex on back up guitar, Anthony on back up bass, and Aaron on drums." I say.

" And what are you in the band?" Musa asks.

" I'm the lead singer."

" Could you play a song for us?" Stella asks.

" Stella." Bloom says.

" No worries B we need to practice for the big beach bash contest." I say walking over to the practice stage.

" Which one 'Manda?" Andy asks picking up his bass guitar.

" Surprise me." I say hooking up the mic.

**(Long Live by Taylor Swift) (Man she has songs for everything)**

" **_I said remember this moment in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stands went wild. We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero off a history book page. It was the end of a decade but the start of an age. Long live! The walls we crashed through. How the kingdoms lights shined just for me and you. And I was screaming long live! All the magic we made and bring all the pretenders one day. We will be remembered. I said remember this feeling. I passed the pictures around. Of all the years we stood on the sidelines wishing for right now. We are the kings and the queens you trade your baseball cap for a crown. _(Amanda took Andrew's baseball cap and put a tiara on his head instead) _and they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged. Screaming this is absurd! (This is absurd!) Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world! Long live! The walls we crashed through. How the kingdoms lights shined just for me and you. And I was screaming long live! All the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders Im not afraid. Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live. That look on your face and bring on all the pretenders one day. We will be remembered. Hold on just spinning around. Confetti falls to the ground may these memories break our fall. Can you take a moment? Promise me this. Stand by me forever. But if god forbid. And force us into a good bye. If you have children someday. When they point to the pictures. Please tell them my name. Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine. Long live! The walls we crashed through. I had the time of my life with you. Long, long live! The walls we crashed through. How the kingdoms lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live! All the magic we made. And bring all the pretenders Im not afraid. Singing long live! All the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And long, long live. That look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders one day. We will be remembered." _ I sang.**

" Wow. You have a voice" Musa said.

" Thanks."

"No problem. Most people just abuse their voices for fans but you embrace your voice. I can feel it." It took me a while to remember that she was the fairy of music.

" Thanks. I think."

" Well you better get packing." Simaria wait my mom said.

" Why?" I ask.

" Well you are going home. You weren't thinking you could stay here with a bunch of men were you?" Erendor wait my dad asked.

" Kinda." I said.

" Well you were wrong my daughter." Simaria, wait mom said with a laugh.

" How do you even know I am your daughter?" I said.

" Reasons that cirten people shouldn't know." Dad said.

" Look Amanda belongs with us not you guys." Andy said grabbing my arm.

" And who are you to say this?" Mom asked.

" I'm her fiancé." Andy growled.

" Oh and that is the perfect reason to take her home." Simaria said while Erendor grabbed my other arm.

" Look I appreciate you fighting over me, NOT! But shouldn't this be my choice? Thank you for understanding!" I shout freeing my self from their grasp and sprinting to the door. I ran all the way to the lakes edge not thinking twice I jumped into the cool water and swim deeper and deeper until I got to the entrance to an under water cave the boys and I found two summers ago. I swam to the shallow end and walked to the mini land in the middle.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked no one. Remembering one of the spells in my old fairy tale book I put my hands in front of me.

" Show me my past and my present please do show." I said. All of a sudden a blue light appeared. And I stared dumb founded as pictures formed.

**In the blue light still Amanda's pov**

A man and woman were crowed around two kids, a boy and a girl.

" What should we name them?" the man asked.

" Amanda and Sky, honey." The woman replied.

" Beautiful names for beautiful babies." Replied the man who I realized was a king.

Suddenly a bright light appeared.  
" Sir and Madame your daughter has been blessed as the lightning fairy. And with that she is heir to the thrown of Lightninga."

" Our daughter the last lightning fairy?" the king said astonished.

" No sir nothing is ever last of its kind unless its one of a kind."

A scream occurred. Then everything went black.

Then the pictures formed again. This time it was the band hiding behind a couch with my parents while everyone else had a hard time defeating him.

" Where is the fairy of lightning!" the bad guy shouted.

" If we knew we still wouldn't tell ya." Musa said.

" MAGIC WINX!" the girls shouted, they transformed into their fairy forms.

" Dragon Energy!" Bloom shouted a dragon emerged from her hand and attacked the man.

" Dark energy." He laughed hitting Bloom and the girls with black magic. The orb that was looking in disappeared.

" I have to help them." I sad diving in the water and swimming to shore. I ran inside HQ.

" What do you think your doing?" I asked directing everyone's attention to me.

" This." He mumbled something under his breath, a rush came over me and it was like I had been a fairy and knew it my whole life.

" Lightning shield." I said a shield appeared in front of me.

" You do know that won't work right? Because if you don't your pathetic." I said.

" Maybe this will work." He said he threw something in Sky's direction. I ran towards him and threw myself in front of him taking the hit. Everything went black.

Bloom's pov

Andy and the boys had ditched the place a long time ago and them I got to watch what Amanda had just done. I was in tears. I could have stopped that but I didn't Amanda did. Her body became lifeless the color in her cheeks disappeared. She left us. Sky was about to do CPR on her when Tecna stopped him.

" If she is your sister or even from your planet she will come back." Sky looked at her as if she was crazy and that's when it happened.

In Amanda's head. Amanda's pov

Soon a voice came to me saying.

" Get up. You can fight and you will. You're no normal girl, nor will you ever be. Because your you. You're the Fairy of Lightning and the dark arts you can do this. Now take this necklace and fight for what you believe in." Then the voice left.

I opened my eyes.

Amanda's pov

I got up not realizing that my clothes had been stripped away and it their place was a pink and blue outfit (on my profile) with a pair of amazing wings until I heard on of the girls say.

"She already has her Enchantix no fair!" obviously Stella but I ignored it.

" Ok you have 10 seconds to answer my question. Who the hell are you?" I asked.

" My name is Minasonie your worst nightmare." He said.

" Cool now I know what to put on your grave stone because you are dead." I said with a straight face.

"Haha you think you can defeat me you pathetic fairy!" Minasonie chuckled.

"No. I don't think I can I **KNOW** I can! LIGHTNING BLOCKADE!" with that spell Minasonie went flying into the cliff that the boys and I jump off of on a hot day.

" LIGHTNING CERBRA!" and with that spell Minasonie 's body vanished into thin air.

I landed on the ground and detransformed.

" Ok what just happened?" I asked.

" We would like to know the same." Bloom said.

" I don't know one minute I am dead and the next I am kicking some guy's ass." I said

" Language!" My mom shouted.

" Look Mom, Dad I'm sorry for my sour attitude it just that I don't like it when people make the decision for me when it is mine to make." I said.

" Its ok I was just excited that I finally got to meet my daughter after 16 years." My mom said and my dad quickly agreed.

" I want to go home." I smiled. My mom hugged me. I had finally found my real family.

2 Years later… Amanda's pov

" Hey Stell Im leaving you all alone now Josh is here!" I called.

" Ok Brandon will be here in a minute so don't wait up!" Stella called from her room we shared.

" See you later!" I yelled running outside to meet my prince.

_Yeah it's been 2 years after the weird incident with Minasonie and us girls are now insepretable when it comes to battles. And Josh and I fell in love 2 weeks after I attended Alfea but we really fell in love after being the only ones in the group not dating so we were able to get to know each other very well. And school was really easy for me because having 52 lightning fairies that have already been through this running through your blood really helps. I know, I know 52 lightning fairies in your blood no way. But really no joke. Its all because some random wizard tried to take the lightning fairies powers but before they could they sent their powers into the next available life source, me. So now Im living with my parents and twin brother, Sky. Now in my third year of collage I have my bonded pixie Emily pixie of emotions! How sweet is that? _

**No pov.**

Amanda and Josh arrived at the place for their date. A small but beautiful garden underneath the shining sun. When Amanda turned around to see the view. Josh got something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

" Amanda?"

" Yeah Josh?" Amanda said turning around to see her boyfriend down on one knee.

" Will you marry me?" Josh asked and Amanda's hands flew up to cover her mouth and nose.

" Yes Josh! Oh my god yes!" Amanda screamed.

" I love you Amanda."

" I love you too Josh." Amanda said snuggling into Josh's arms.


End file.
